Organia
Organia was an inhabited M class planet located near the Federation-Klingon border, in the Alpha Quadrant. This planet was the homeworld for the Organians, a non-corporeal species. Location Starbase 46 was located near Organia. ( ) In 2256, this star's location was labeled on the star chart "Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview" in the ready room aboard the . ( ) During the in 2267, James T. Kirk tried to warn the Organians that Klingons would move against their planet "as surely as your sun rises." ( ) In 2293, the location of Organia in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in the star chart "The Explored Galaxy", which was on display in James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2371, the location of Organia was labeled in a star chart Data and Picard studied in stellar cartography aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2376, the location of Organia was labeled on a star chart in astrometrics on the . ( , okudagram) History In 2256, during the first , the Organia system was occupied by the Klingons. This occupation lasted at least into the next year. ( ) In the alternate reality, in the 2250s, Organia was a flashpoint between Federation and Klingon forces. In 2259, Starfleet was tracking the movement of Organian representatives in the San Francisco Metropolitan Area. Their current position was IDed by a label superimposed on a map of the area. This map was seen on a powerwall in the office of at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) In 2267, Organia was the only class M planet located in the disputed region of space between the Federation and Klingon Empire. Due to its strategic location, Organia became the focal point of the second , which eventually led to its invasion by the Klingons, led by Commander Governor Kor. ( ) In 2328, , Michael J. Lim, and Zoey Pentacoff traveled to Organia from Ophiucus III on the commercial transport . ( , okudagram) In 2370, Organia was listed on the Deep Space 9 arrival roster as the point of departure for the GS 12. ( , okudagram) In 2372, Worf told Kor that the latter's confrontation with James T. Kirk on Organia was one of many stories about Kor he had heard since he was a child. ( ) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Organia on "The Explored Galaxy" star chart File:Deep Space 9 - vessel arrival roster.jpg|The arrival roster at Deep Space 9 listing Organia File:Pollux IV, Vega, Jouret IV, Rigel, Organia.jpg|Organia in relation to Vega, Jouret IV, Pollux IV and Rigel Appendices Background information In its original appearance, Organia was represented with a generic planet model that was also used to depict other planets including Alfa 177, M-113, and Gothos. In the remastered version of "Errand of Mercy", Organia was represented by a unique, digital planet model. In a story treatment for the unproduced film Star Trek: Planet of the Titans, writer Philip Kaufman considered destroying Organia in that film. In ultimately unused dialogue from the final draft script of , Organia was described as being located far from Starfleet space as of 2154, and an Organian speculated that, at their present rate of exploration, Humans and Klingons would reach the planet in approximately a century. The map of the San Francisco Metropolitan Area and the news ticker mentioning the Treaty of Organia can be seen in the video "Star Trek: Into Darkness" – User Interface VFX at vimeo.com. http://vimeo.com/72019454 According to Star Trek Maps (chart D), Organia had a moon called "Sais". According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 54, 57 & 64) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography", p. 28, 30; "Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Organia (Organia IV) was a quarantined planet in the late 24th century. The planet had no capital, and the dominant species were the noncorporeal Organians. Not much was known to the Federation about the population, the official government, and if the Organians had become warp-capable and, if so, when. According to a map of the Klingon Empire – prepared by the Scribe K'Tark for the Klingon High Council in the Year of Kahless 893 (2266) – Organia was identified as a Klingon star. This claim was propagandistic, as the Empire claimed many border systems. This often put the Empire at odds with the Federation. External links * * de:Organia nl:Organia Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Locations (alternate reality)